


The Long Road Home

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Narinke



Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (GT) [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Animation, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Hayao Miyazaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/pseuds/Narinke
Summary: Пешком домой через Японию со всеми вытекающими.By foot across the whole Japan with all that it entails.
Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (GT) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844575
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz визуал G — PG-13 2020





	The Long Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> В видео встроены субтитры на русском языке.  
> Перевод субтитров на русский: [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort) (перевод), [philippa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa) (художественная переработка), [Rhaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina) (бетинг).
> 
> Музыка: VAMPS – Trouble  
> Картинки: 


End file.
